Liu Yue
Liu Yue is the Great God of the Rain Affiliation. Appearance Attractive and alluring, she possesses a slim figure, large bust, dark hair, a beautiful face, and almost always a coy, demure expression. She has a crescent shaped design on her forehead and wears white robes that display a sizable amount of cleavage. In the Wu Geng Ji animated adaption, while she retains the crescent-shaped design on her forehead, her appearance has taken some drastic changes. There, she has long blue hair, and wears a blue dress with scarves rather than white robes. Personality She looks down upon humanity, saying in a nonchalant way that she feels bad for the humans (as they were about to be annihilated by Tian). She also has an intimate relationship with Tai Ji as the two often seen together when not in battle. Abilities Despite being a Great God, Liu Yue is never shown using her powers in the entirety of the manhua. She doesn't fight during the battle against the Shang emperor, and even while chasing down Ah Lan when she goes to assassinate Tian, it is Tai Ji who uses his powers to try and stop her. In Wu Geng Ji, Liu Yue uses icicle attacks in a combined effort to take down Fu Yi and Ah Lan. Plot Season 1 Liu Yue partook in the Great Gods' expedition to defeat the rebellious Shang Emperor, Zi Shou. She first appears atop Tian's divine dragon, wrapped in an intimate embrace with Tai Ji as the two are mocking humanity's fear in the face of the gods' presence. She expresses nonchalant, sarcastic sympathy for the humans that are about to suffer the gods' punishment. However, she, along with all the other Great Gods, is surprised when Zi Shou reveals his Immortal Phoenix armor and thoroughly humiliates Gui Mu in a display of power that humans were not supposed to have. Tai Ji orders Liu Yue to remain atop the dragon while all the other Great Gods fight Zi Shou in a shockingly even battle of three gods against one lone human. However, Zi Shou is finally crushed when Tian himself descends to the battlefield and destroys the rebellious emperor. Following this, Liu Yue leaves Zhao Ge with all the other Great Gods and returns to Gods' Domain. Later, she expresses disdain for Gui Mu's humiliation at Zi Shou's hands alongside her fellow Great Gods. Season 2 When Ah Lan attempts to infiltrate Tian's quarters, Liu Yue picks up on her scent and intercepts her with Tai Ji. More interested in discovering Tian's secrets, however, Liu Yue attempts to pursue Ah Lan into Tian's tomb. However, the two Great Gods find that they cannot trespass, as it emits a powerful, blinding light that begins disintegrating their bodies. Ah Lan, who was granted passage beforehand, is not affected and thus proceeds without the two's pursuit. Season 3 Along with many of the new Gods, Liu Yue and Tai Ji were imprisoned at the World's End after assisting Shen Yen in his rise to power. Both are freed after Shen Yen's defeat, and she is present to hear Zhen Chan's proclamation that Gods and Humans would from then on live together as equals. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Great Gods